Onestar
Onestar is a small, mottled light brown tabby tomRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 38 with amber eyes and a white muzzle. History In the Original Series ''Fire and Ice :Onewhisker was one of the cats who befriended Fireheart during WindClan's return to their territory, after they were driven out by Brokenstar, the leader of ShadowClan, and his warriors. He and Deadfoot offered Fireheart and Graystripe an escort home, which resulted in the four of them fighting a RiverClan patrol, and the death of Whiteclaw, a RiverClan warrior by falling into the gorge. He later was the cat who came to ThunderClan for help when WindClan was being attacked by ShadowClan and RiverClan. Forest of Secrets :Onewhisker sees his friend Fireheart at a Gathering. They greet each other warmly, and Onewhisker again thanks him for bringing WindClan back to their home, it is also indicated that he is one of the only cats who still regard Fireheart as a close friend. Rising Storm :Onewhisker asks Fireheart at the gathering about where Bluestar was. Fireheart replies saying that Bluestar was ill. A Dangerous Path :Onewhisker introduces Gorsepaw to Fireheart at a Gathering. Later, The ThunderClan leader, Bluestar, is obsessed with the idea that WindClan, not a dog, are stealing prey. Bluestar is going to launch an attack on WindClan, and Fireheart wants to stop it. He finds Onewhisker's apprentice, Gorsepaw, and manages to get him away from Mudclaw, the aggressive WindClan warrior. Gorsepaw is asked by Fireheart to bring Onewhisker to Fireheart, and Fireheart asks Onewhisker to take him to Tallstar, the WindClan leader. Going on an order from Tallstar, Onewhisker was the cat who traveled to Ravenpaw's farm to deliver the message that Tallstar was wishing to speak to Bluestar, to try and avert the battle over "stolen" prey. The Darkest Hour :Tigerstar murders Onewhisker's apprentice, Gorsepaw, claiming that shall happen to all cats if they do not join the new TigerClan. When Gorsepaw dies, Onewhisker tells Firestar that Tigerstar killed him in the battle against TigerClan. :He is seen battling Scourge in the battle with BloodClan, and Scourge almost kills him, making him one of the only cats in the Clans that fought Scourge and lived. In the Super Edition Series ''Firestar's Quest :When Firestar went to the Moonstone, Onewhisker gave him full permission to accompany WindClan. In the New Prophecy Series ''Midnight :Onewhisker is now a senior warrior under Tallstar. He tried to climb down the gorge in WindClan territory to get to the river, but he fell. Thankfully, he was alright. He chased a Riverclan vole across the ThunderClan border, and was caught by a patrol consisting of Brambleclaw, Dustpelt, and Squirrelpaw. When Crowpaw tried to attack, Onewhisker pulls him off of Brambleclaw, scolding him for attacking a different Clan on their territory. He apologized and said it would never happen again, though his Clanmates did not look happy about this, nor add their own apologies. Moonrise : Dawn :He was one of the cats on the patrol into the ThunderClan camp, in which Tallstar begged for Firestar's help. :He is seen mainly along side his weakening leader, Tallstar, helping him make the journey to their new home. Starlight :He argues against Mudclaw's rights for speaking for WindClan, saying that Tallstar was not dead. Right before Tallstar's death, the WindClan leader named Onewhisker his deputy without the proper ceremony, for fear that his current deputy, Mudclaw, would send the Clan into unnecessary battles, and in the hopes that Onewhisker would maintain friendship WindClan had shared with ThunderClan. Firestar tells the Clans about the news at Onewhisker's request and it is met by angry yowls and hisses of protest. Mudclaw refused to believe that he was no longer deputy, and didn't allow Onewhisker to chose him again to be in the position. Onewhisker wanted to choose Crowfeather, but Crowfeather didn't have an aprentice so Onewhisker chose Ashfoot to be his deputy. :Mudclaw leads a rebellion along with some RiverClan and ShadowClan warriors against Onewhisker, in the hopes that he could kill him and take over WindClan before Onewhisker received his name and nine lives. Mudclaw fails when StarClan made a lightning bolt strike a tree, thus knocking it over and killing Mudclaw, while simultaneously creating a bridge to the Island. Twilight :During this book, Onestar shows an unusual display of hostility towards ThunderClan, with whom they were previously allies. He wanted to show that he no longer needed any help from ThunderClan, or Firestar, and that his Clan was not weak or in need of any help. He had even mocked the other two leaders, Blackstar and Leopardstar, for depending on ThunderClan. However, he led the charge to help ThunderClan when Midnight brought the news that badgers were attacking the ThunderClan camp. Sunset :He appears at a Gathering and reports that the prey is running fine and WindClan is well fed. In the Power of Three Series The Sight :He appears at a Gathering reporting that WindClan has a new apprentice, Breezepaw. Dark River :Onestar prepares his Clan for a fight against RiverClan because he thinks they stole WindClan's kits. Later, though, he discovers that the kits had wandered off, seemingly to the Lake's shore, but they had really been trapped in the tunnels Heatherpaw and Lionpaw had once met in. Outcast :Onestar appears briefly when Squirrelflight and Hollypaw travel to ask Crowfeather to travel to the mountains and help the Tribe of Rushing Water. Onestar had been on a patrol when they arrived, and allowed Crowfeather to go. He also insisted that Breezepaw accompany them on the trip, as he is Crowfeather's son. Eclipse :Onestar lets his Clan hunt over the border, going through the tunnels to get to ThunderClan territory. Later, he brings his clan into battle, attacking the ThunderClan camp when they least expected it. He said that ThunderClan isn't the most important clan in the forest, and that every clan doesn't need their help. He also said that WindClan wasn't weak and that they would take all the territory they needed. Firestar says that he has a war if he wants one. When it seemed WindClan was defeated, Onestar's plan came into action. Three groups split up, one by the border, one by the lake, and one by the abandoned Twoleg house. In the end it ended because of the eclipse. Long Shadows :He appears at a Gathering and is shocked along with the other cats when Blackstar announces that ShadowClan will no longer attend Gatherings. Sunrise :When Firestar asks him if any of his warriors saw what happened to Ashfur, he takes it badly, as it sounds like Firestar is accusing WindClan of murder, and sends them away. He is seen briefly at a Gathering, agreeing with Leopardstar and Blackstar about hearing what Hollyleaf had to say. :He, Blackstar, and Leopardstar all go to ThunderClan camp and tell Firestar that if they don't drive Sol out of the territories, they will join together and drive Sol out themselves. In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice :Firestar convinces him and the other two leaders to send two warriors each upstream to look for the water from the lake. Onestar agrees, and sends the his former apprentice Whitetail and the warrior Sedgewhisker to represent WindClan. Fading Echoes : In the Field Guide Series Cats of the Clans :Rock tells the kits that Onestar knows about the loneliness that power brings. When Fireheart rescued WindClan from exile, he and Onewhisker were very much alike, young, loyal warriors itching to impress their leaders, so they fostered a friendship. This continued to pay off for a while, especially when Fireheart tried to stop the battle between ThunderClan and WindClan; Onewhisker helped convince Tallstar that Fireheart was telling the truth. So Firestar was quite pleased when Tallstar changed his deputy before he died, believing that their friendship would continue when Onestar became leader. However, Onestar now felt like he owed a debt to Firestar rather than a simple friendship, and realized that he couldn't stay such good friends with Firestar or it would make the Clan seem weak and lose respect from his Clanmates, many of whom were already supporting Mudclaw. Now, when he feels he most needs an ally he is forced to remember their friendship, but know it cannot continue as it used to. Other clans call him Firestars Kittypet Battles of the Clans :Onestar introduces the book, having found two kittypets on his territory. Instead of chasing them away, he invites them to learn more about the ways of Clan cats, and brings them to each Clan's camp to learn about the different styles of fighting used by each group of cats. In the Short Stories and Plays Brightspirit's Mercy :Onestar appears at the Gathering, where he states that every leaf-bare is hard on the Clans, for his Clan is starving. Later in the play, some of his warriors bring back some fresh-kill that was given to them by Jaypaw, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf, who secretly gave some of ThunderClan's plentiful prey to WindClan to help them survive. Ultimate Leader Election: Firestar :He votes for Firestar, hoping that the vote would bring them back to the old days, before the prey-stealing. Character Pixels Quotes }} References and Citations Category:WindClan Cat Category:Leader Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Cats of the Clans characters Category:LionClan (Modern) Cat Category:Supporting Character Category:Brightspirit's Mercy characters Category:The Clans Decide characters Category:After Sunset: We Need to Talk Characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Battles of the Clans characters